1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a land leveler and more specifically it relates to a land leveling device for leveling uneven surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Land levelers have been in use for years to clear roads, create paths and create level surfaces. Land levelers are generally utilized to sift dirt and remove debris while smoothing out any area over which they pass. Land levelers come in a variety of forms, ranging from hand-operable tools to attachments for tractors.
Traditional land levels have generally included leveling surfaces and structures which are fixed and incapable of pivoting with respect to the ground. Such a configuration has been known to result in the leveling surface digging into the ground when the land leveler passes over uneven surfaces. The inability to pivot often requires the operator of the land levelers to make continuous passes over uneven horizontal surfaces to accomplish proper leveling for various applications.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved land leveling device adapted to level areas on which the ground is not on a flat plane.